Unapproachable
by Skovko
Summary: Konnor, Viktor and Cadence are being put together as a team and neither of them are happy about it which they voice from the first second. However, none of them can deny the chemestry between them inside the ring and the fire that seems to burn up when they're around each other.
1. A fire within you

"You can't be serious!" Konnor pointed at Cadence. "Her?"  
"I'm right here," she said.  
"Why do we have to team with her?" He continued.  
"Still right here, big man," she said.  
"Hunter, with all due respect, we don't need a woman on our team," Viktor tried.  
"We've been doing fine without a nice piece of ass to run around as our valet," Konnor said.  
"Hey!" She raised her voice. "I'm not a valet and I never will be."  
"Enough!" Hunter cut through.

He looked at the three people in front of him. He knew it was a gamble to put them together. Konnor and Viktor had been together for what seemed like an eternity, and Cadence didn't have the best reputation backstage. Unapproachable, as many called her. Granted, most of those saying that were men that were used to the female talent spreading their legs for them. As far as he knew, Cadence had not even looked at any of the male talents. Sometimes he wondered if she was a lesbian, a virgin or maybe even asexual.

"Look, it's not up for debate. Tonight you'll be taking on Epico, Primo and Rosa Mendes. End of story," he said. "You can leave my office."  
"I knew I shouldn't have dyed my hair black and red," she mumbled.

Hunter chuckled to himself. It was true, her black hair with the red stripes was one of the reasons she would look good with The Ascension. He didn't say anything though. He pretended not to hear her and just watched the three people leave his office.

"This is bullshit!" Konnor growled as they walked down the hall.  
"You're telling me," Viktor sighed.  
"She's gonna pull us down," Konnor said.  
"I get why you have to face those two low talents but why am I being brought down to your level?" She asked.  
"Really?" Konnor stopped and stared at her.  
"Don't," Viktor said.  
"No, I wanna hear what this little doll has to say," Konnor said.

The right side of her mouth curled up in a little, menacing smile by that comment.

"Just when I thought there actually might be a real man hidden inside you, you go and do the only thing a stupid man can think of and call me names. I'm surprised you didn't call me slut," she said.  
"There's still time," he said.  
"Fine, you wanna play it that way," she ran her tongue over her teeth. "I'm not gonna pull you down. You did that all by yourself, Konnor. You're never gonna get a shot at the titles and you know why? Because you were stupid enough to get busted with drugs in your system twice. Three strikes and you're out. No one will ever dare putting a title on you. So you're pulling Viktor down. When you go, he goes too. And I'll still be here once that happens, and it will happen, because you're a fucking failure."

He wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her up against the wall. He yanked her up enough for her to stand on her tip toes. Her hands closed automatically around his wrist but he didn't let go. He stared her down and slowly she started grinning. Not the reaction he was looking for and he started second guessing her mental health.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
"You're the one with your hand around my throat but you're asking what's wrong with me," she said.  
"Konnor, let go," Viktor tried.  
"No, let him," she was still grinning. "Let the kid play."  
"Kid?" Konnor growled.

He tightened his grip around her throat. She was heaving for air. Viktor grabbed Konnor's arm and forced him to let go.

"Stop it!" He demanded.  
"You're taking her side?" Konnor sneered.  
"No, I'm saving your job," Viktor said. "Cadence, are you alright?"  
"Never been better," she giggled. "I'll see you out in the ring."

Whatever had happened between them, they didn't show it out in the ring. She was a surprise to both men as she went into the match without a care, even taking down the entire enemy team with a crossbody from the top rope out on the floor. In the end Viktor pinned Primo for the win.

"And this is why I put you together," Hunter met them in the gorilla. "Chemestry like that can't be forced. You got a fire within you all and you just proved to everyone how good you really are."  
"Thanks, boss," she said.

She gave a smile and a wink at Konnor and Viktor before heading towards the female locker room. They walked in the other direction towards the male locker room.

"She's not that bad," Viktor said. "You overreacted big time earlier."  
"I know," Konnor said.  
"She was wrong too with what she said but Hunter's right. There's a fire there that I can't fucking explain," Viktor said.  
"Me neither," Konnor said.  
"Maybe we should take her out for a drink and get to know her better," Viktor said.  
"Unapproachable," Konner reminded him.  
"I didn't say ask," Viktor smirked. "I said take."


	2. Drinks, kisses and boners

When Cadence walked out of the arena, her bag was snatched from her hand. She turned her head to see a smiling Viktor walk over to his car and put her bag in the trunk. Konnor stood leaned up against the car with his arms crossed.

"If you wanna sniff my sweaty gear, you could have asked. I don't kink shame," she said.  
"Get in the car," Viktor chuckled.  
"Are you asking or demanding?" She asked.  
"Did it sound like a question to you?" He asked.  
"Not really," she shrugged.  
"Just get in," Konnor demanded.  
"Or you can choke me again and this time make me pass out and then maybe kidnap me. That sounds like more of your deal, doesn't it?" She said.

He sighed but didn't fire anything back. Instead he got in on the passenger seat while Viktor got in on the driver's seat. She opened the door to the back seat and got in.

"Might as well cash in on a free ride and make sure you don't run off with my gear. I need that shit, you know. I'm not about to wrestle naked," she said.  
"Whatever you say, cupcake," Viktor laughed.  
"Don't start with the name calling too. It was enough earlier when the big man called me doll," she said.  
"You liked it," Konnor grumbled.  
"I liked the choking part better," she said.  
"Okay," Viktor turned up the volume of the music. "Let's get some Sepultura to set the mood."

Twenty minutes later they walked into a bar. It was a small and dark place. A place where everyone would leave them alone. They found a table in the corner.

"Cadence, what are you having?" Viktor asked.  
"I actually get to choose my own drink? Jack and coke, please," she answered.  
"And she says please," he whispered to Konnor.

A couple of minutes later Viktor came back with her drink and two beers.

"So," Konnor put his beer down. "Why are you so unapproachable?"  
"I actually like that rumour. It started after I went out with Finn, Bray and Dean," she said.  
"We heard a little about that," Viktor said.  
"Probably not the truth," she said.  
"Enlighten us," Konnor said.  
"A stupid contest for them to see who could get me. It never occurred to them to actually ask for my consent. They figured they'd get me drunk and see who could make their move the fastest," she took a sip of her drink. "When we left, they were drunk out of their mind and I went to my own hotel room."  
"Really?" Viktor laughed.

She held up her drink and looked at them through the glass before smiling and looking over it.

"I wasn't asked what I'd like to drink. Dean kept getting shots so I did the oldest trick in the book. I bought a beer and went to the bathroom. I poored most of it out and went back to the table. Each shot they thought they saw me drink, I spat out in the beer bottle afterwards while pretending to take a sip. To this day they still don't know how I managed to drink them all under the table," she said.

Both men laughed at that. The entire male locker room had known about Finn, Bray and Dean's plans, yet none of those three had cared to tell anyone what had actually happened that night.

"You on the other hand," she raised her drink again. "You would never take advantage of a drunk woman. You're too fiery and angry. If you wanna hurt someone, you'll make damn sure they remember it."  
"That's true," Konnor said.  
"And you wanna hurt me," she said.  
"Also true," he continued.

She slammed the rest of the drink down and put the glass down on the table with enough force for it to make a loud sound.

"Give me your best shot!" She challenged. "Fucking bring it!"  
"You should know better than to dare me, doll," Konner said.  
"Not tonight," Viktor said.  
"Whatever," Konnor emptied his beer. "I'm gonna go take a piss."

Viktor looked at her while he emptied his beer too. That would be the only beer he would drink tonight since he was driving.

"What? Why are you staring?" She asked.  
"Just wondering how someone as attractive as you is still single," he grinned. "I'm being honest here, cupcake. You're fucking stunning to look at. You just open your mouth too much sometimes."  
"I thought you liked blowjobs," she joked.  
"You think you can rock my world?" He laughed.

She stood up, reached over the table, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in a deep kiss. He reached across the table to get his hands on her, pulling her over the table and down on his lap. His hand ran up her thigh but he stopped himself in time.

"Fuck!" He panted. "Don't toy with me like that."  
"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen," she said.

She smirked at him, moved out of his lap and back around the table to her originally seat. Konnor came back half a minute later and sat down again.

"What did I miss?" He asked.  
"Nothing," Viktor answered. "I'm gonna go piss too and then we're leaving."  
"We'll wait by the car," Konnor said.

He stood up and moved towards the door. Cadence moved towards Viktor as he got up too.

"You need some help with that?" She poked his boner.  
"Don't!" He warned.  
"Take your time," she giggled.

She walked outside where Konnor was already waiting by the car.

"It's nice tonight. The stars and all," he looked up at the sky.  
"You almost sound like a real human being," she said.  
"I am," he looked at her. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was way out of line."  
"I was way out of line too and I'm sorry too. You guys really deserve a title shot no matter what," she said. "And like I said, I liked the choking part the best."  
"You're weird," he said.  
"I'm horny," she countered. "I'm not unapproachable. No one has figured out how to approach me yet. Until today, that is."  
"What did we do differently?" He asked.  
"You know," she grinned.

She grabbed his tee and pulled him down for a kiss. Despite being surprised, he growled and spun her around, pushing her up against the car.

"I fucking knew it, doll," he kissed down her neck.  
"Knew what?" She asked.

He leaned out and looked at her. He actually didn't know what he had been about to say. Certain thoughts had crossed his mind but he wasn't sure what to actually say.

"When you figure it out, let me know. Oh, and this..." She poked his boner. "Viktor shares the same problem."

She moved out of his arms with a knowingly smile on her face.

"I'll walk back," she said. "You boys enjoy your evening."

He watched her leave without trying to stop her. Viktor came out a few minutes later. They both got into the car without a word. It wasn't until they were inside, they looked at each other.

"What took you so long?" Konnor asked.  
"I had to jerk off," Viktor answered. "Where's Cadence?"  
"She chose to walk back," Konnor said. "Wait, what do you mean you had to jerk off?"  
"She kissed me when you were in the bathroom. Who knew a fucking kiss could give such a painful boner?" Viktor said.  
"She kissed you? She fucking kissed me too before leaving," Konnor said. "And I still got the fucking boner to prove it."

He pointed at his crotch to prove his point. Viktor looked down and then started laughing.

"She's playing with us," he said.  
"You think?" Konnor said. "I should have told her. I knew it. I knew it earlier tonight when I choked her."  
"Knew what?" Viktor asked.  
"She fucking loved it. That grin on her face. Her eyes lit up and I could feel her heart start beating faster," Konnor said.

Viktor knocked on the steering wheel with his knuckles for a few seconds.

"So what are you trying to say?" He finally asked.  
"You said it earlier," Konnor reminded him. "We don't ask. We take."  
"Consent," Viktor said.  
"I don't mean it like that. Of course she has to agree to it but she will. I figured it out," Konnor said. "She wants us to hurt her so we'll fucking hurt her the best way we know how."


	3. Breathless

Cadence had taken a shower early next morning. She had just dried herself and put on her thong when her phone started ringing. She didn't know the number calling but she had a feeling it was one of two certain men.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"It's Viktor," he said. "What's your room number?"  
"Good morning to you too," she chuckled.  
"You room number, cupcake. I'm an impatient man," he said.  
"And I'm a half naked woman. Where are we going with this talk?" She asked.  
"Give me your room number and you'll find out," he said.  
"At least bring coffee," she said. "714."

She put her phone down and grabbed an army green top. She had just gotten it on when knocking sounded on the door. Not caring that they would see her in her underwear, she walked over and opened.

"I guess that means no coffee," she pouted.  
"Move!" Konnor pushed her inside.

Viktor moved in last and closed the door behind him. Konnor walked straight over to her, wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her up against the wall. A smirk slowly crept up on her face.

"I knew," he said darkly. "I might have lost my words last night but I knew. You fucking love this, don't you, doll?"  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Do you want more?" He asked.  
"Fucking bring it!" She grinned.

Viktor walked over to them and pulled her top up. Konnor let go of her throat for a second so Viktor could get it off her. Konnor's hand was back right after, keeping her pinned to the wall. Viktor dropped to his knees and pulled her thong down. She automatically spread her legs. He kissed up her inner thighs, keeping eye contact with her as he moved up.

"Fucking... do... it!" She got out.

Konnor squeezed tighter, not leaving much air to breathe or room to talk. Viktor slapped her pussy once, making her yelp in pain. He leaned in and kissed the tender spot.

"You don't talk!" Konnor growled. "Unless it's please, stop or more, I don't wanna hear a word out of your mouth."  
"You can moan, cry and scream though," Viktor grinned up at her.

She gritted her teeth, swallowing down her pride as she stood on shaky legs, longing for more.

"Please!" She begged.  
"Easy, cupcake," he chuckled. "You're in for quite the ride."

He leaned in to show her just what he meant. She closed her eyes with a loud moan as soon as she felt his tongue. Konnor squeezed tighter, almost taking all her air. Hardly two minutes passed before she exploded in one hell of an orgasm. Viktor got back up, wrapped his arms around her and moved her to the bed.

"On all four," he said.

With only half opened eyes, she positioned herself as requested while the two men undressed. Viktor moved up on his knees in front of her, grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Repay the favour," he stroked his dick. "No hands. Just your mouth."

She opened her mouth and moved forward enough to wrap her lips around his dick. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slowly started thrusting into her mouth.

"Don't worry, cupcake. I won't make you gag. You just keep that tongue and those lips doing what they do," he moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, that's good! Such a good cocksucking mouth."

Konnor moved up behind her and ran his dick teasingly up and down her folds. She moaned and pushed backwards, trying her hardest to get that one allowed word over her lips but Viktor wasn't letting her. Konnor understood though and slammed into her hard. He didn't give her a second to adjust. He pulled out and slammed into her again and again.

"That's it! Fucking moan and whimper, doll!" He slapped her ass. "God, your pussy is so fucking wet!"

He kept going with his hard thrusts, feeling how she tensed up more and more for each thrust and each slap to her ass. Just as she came, Viktor pulled out of her mouth so they could hear her scream. Konnor kept going, dragging her screams and her pleasure out for as long as possible before cumming too.

The two men shared a look and a nod. Konnor pulled out of her and quickly moved to the side. Viktor grabbed her and swung her around on her back. She ended close to the edge with her head hanging over it. He was on top of her fast, pushing into her and fucking her as fast as he could.

"Come on, doll," Konnor ran his thumb over her lips. "Scream again. Just one more time."

He grabbed her throat like earlier, controlling her breath and not letting go as broken screams left her mouth while Viktor fucked her into a third orgasm. He followed right after, filling her up just like Konnor had done.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She was exhausted but she felt incredible good. Viktor moved away from her and both men worked together to move her into the middle of the bed. They lied down on either side of her, stroking her and kissing her.

"So Hunter was right after all," Konnor chuckled.  
"Boss man knows best," Viktor said.  
"I'm sleeping in your room tonight," she said.  
"Oh, you are?" Konnor teased.  
"There's a huge wet spot in this bed now. I'm not sleeping in that tonight," she said.

Both men raised their heads and looked down between her legs.

"Not really sorry about that," Viktor laughed.  
"It's gonna happen again tonight," Konnor said.  
"I'm counting on it," she finally opened her eyes. "Fuck me breathless every night and you'll never get rid of me again."  
"We can get used to having you around," Konnor ran a finger across her throat. "Besides, we finally figured out how to approach you. We can't let anyone in on that secret or have them try and take over. No, you better stay with us."  
"For a long, long time," Viktor added.


End file.
